


(we)'ve been waiting for you

by skatzaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Babies, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends as Family, Hospitals, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Waiting Rooms, Which Relationship You Ask? All Of Them, canon disabled character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Steve keeps his mouth shut, because if Clint doesn’t have his hearing aids it won’t make a difference, but he’s dying to ask: is it time? He really hopes it is. Poor Laura has been miserable for weeks now, and she’s sworn at least four times in Steve’s presence that this will be thelastchild orso help me, Clinton Francis Barton—“I can’t hear shit, Steve—kids don’t repeat that around your mother—but the baby is on the way,” Clint says, voice strained.He pulls up the group chat and saysthe prophesied time is upon us.





	(we)'ve been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourPalYourBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/gifts).



> Happy birthday Syd <3 You asked for either SteveThor or SamNat and a modern au, and while this doesn't focus on either of those pairings, I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. You're the best friend a girl could ask for (and the best beta, so if there are any mistakes, it's because I didn't have anyone to look it over for me :p)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Especially you, Syd ^-^ 
> 
> Title modified from "I've Been Waiting For You" because I still have Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again on the brain haha

Steve gets the call just as his last class of the day is letting out.

“Don’t forget to reach chapter six for Monday!” he tells his students as they file out of the room. One or two of them glance over their shoulders to acknowledge him, but most are already focused on the double doors at the end of the hall and, beyond them, the freedom of the weekend.

Steve sighs and shakes his head, but he can’t really expect more from them. They’re sixteen or so, and it’s not like  _ Catcher in the Rye _ held Steve’s attention either, when he was their age.

God, that makes him feel old.

In his desk drawer, his phone buzzes once and keeps buzzing. Steve frowns and pulls the drawer open, digging through his lecture notes from this morning until he unearths his cell.

It’s Clint. Steve accepts the call and raises the phone to his ear, saying, “Hey, Clint—”

“Steve,” Clint cuts him off. There’s a bang and a thud on the other end of the line, and then Clint swears. His voice gets a little distant, like he’s holding his phone away from his face. “Lila bean, no sweetie, don’t play with that. Cooper, can you help your sister with her shoes? And have either of you seen Daddy’s hearing aids?”

Steve keeps his mouth shut, because if Clint doesn’t have his hearing aids it won’t make a difference, but he’s dying to ask:  _ is it time? _ He really hopes it is. Poor Laura has been miserable for weeks now, and she’s sworn at least four times in Steve’s presence that this will be the  _ last _ child or  _ so help me, Clinton Francis Barton _ —

“I can’t hear shit, Steve—kids don’t repeat that around your mother—but the baby is on the way,” Clint says, voice strained. “I’m getting the kids and Laura into the car and we’re heading to General.”

In the background, Laura shouts something. Clint responds, words indistinct. A door opens and bangs shut on their end. 

“It’ll be a few hours before you guys will want to come by.” Steve scoffs, though Clint doesn’t know it. “I’ll text you but I’ve got to go now.”

Steve hangs up and shoots Clint a text letting him know he’ll tell the others. Steve is almost old hat at this by now—he was there for both Cooper and Lila’s births, as well as all of Bucky’s nieces, and he and the Bartons have  _ plans _ in place for this. In the stress of the moment, Clint probably forgot he’s going to need someone to watch the kids.

He pulls up the group chat  and says  _ the prophesied time is upon us. _

Steve packs his bag hurriedly. His phone buzzes with a text notification, the start of an avalanche of messages.

**Bucky:** was that really necessary

**Nat:** General?

**Thor:** The mighty warrior arrives at last!

He types with one hand and loops the strap of his bag over his shoulder so he can lock his classroom door with the other. He thinks he left at least half of his weekend grading work behind on accident, but it’s not like he’s going to get anything done until the baby’s born. He can always come back for stuff.

**Me:** I’m on my way over now to watch the kids

**Sam:** meeting doesnt get out til 5:30 so stop blowing up my phone assholes

**Bucky:** put it on silent like a normal millennial old man

**Nat:** Play nice

**Nat:** I’ll wait until Sam is done and we’ll bring dinner for everyone. 

**Me:** Thanks Nat

There are footsteps on the linoleum behind him, and then someone says, “Oh, Mr. Rogers, are you leaving?”

Steve turns and looks back. It’s Peter, usually one of his favorite students, followed by Ned and MJ as usual. Ned is wielding an oversized binder like a shield against MJ’s glare. Steve lifts his hand to scratch his cheek and ends up bumping his jaw with the corner of his phone instead.

“Peter, Ned, MJ,” Steve acknowledges. He smiles at them. “I am, actually. Family emergency.”

“Okay!” Peter says. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Rogers.”

“Hope everything is okay with your family,” Ned adds. MJ nods gravely in agreement.

Steve takes pity on them. “Ms. Maximoff might still be in the library if you have a question about class. Have a good weekend, all of you.”

He shoulders open the exterior door with a final wave behind him before heading toward the parking lot. His car is in the back, with the rest of the teachers’, and he runs out of patience about halfway there arnd jogs the rest of the way. Steve checks his phone one last time as he jams his key into the ignition, bag abandoned to the backseat. 

**Thor:** I will be there soon.

**Bucky:** me too. traffic is bad west of hospital

Steve dumps his phone into the passenger seat without responding. He’ll see them soon enough.

* * *

Bucky is waiting for him by the hospital’s south entrance. He lifts his hand—and his phone—in greeting. 

“Hey,” Steve says, pushing his hair up off his sweaty forehead. He lets Bucky pull him into a one-armed hug before following him through the automatic doors. 

“Thor’s already up in the maternity ward,” Bucky tells him as they sign in, his phone abandoned on the counter. Steve smiles at the person behind the desk and thinks about telling them he likes their scrubs, but by then Bucky is already walking toward the elevators. Steve snatches up Bucky's phone and passes it off as they wait for one of the elevators to arrive. Bucky says, “Oh, thanks. Pepper called. She’s at a board meeting in Canada, Rhodey doesn’t get back from his top secret mission for another week, and Bruce and Tony are at a conference in Florida, but they all wish they could be here. Tony promises toys."

Steve snorts as they board the elevator.  He leans back against the far wall as Bucky his the button for the correct floor with his knuckle. Tony’s idea of toys are usually more appropriate for college students or particularly gifted child geniuses than newborns.

The elevator settles and dings before the doors open to the sight of the maternity ward doors. Steve pushes through to the waiting area first, bumping the door at the last minute with his elbow so it will stay open for Bucky too. 

Clint is at the reception desk, filling out paperwork with single minded intensity at a frightening speed. Laura sits in the chair closest to him, one hand on her stomach and her face scrunched up. When she sees them she tries to smile. On the other side of the room, Thor and Lila are playing Miss Mary Mack while Cooper, curled up against Thor’s side, reads a Magic Treehouse Book.

Bucky makes a beeline for Clint. Steve figures Thor has the kids under control for the time being, so he goes to sit beside Laura. She gives him another pained smile. Steve takes her free hand in his and lets her squeeze it as hard as she wants, which is pretty hard.

“How’re you doing, Laura?” he asks her, trying to keep his voice soft.

“Just peachy,” she shoots back, forehead wrinkled. Steve doesn’t take the sass personally; she’ll be worse to Clint later. “You guys didn’t have to come, my mom is on her way.”

“You’re going to want her in there and you know it,” Steve tells her. The corners of her mouth twitch with amusement. “We’ll keep an eye on the kids for you, and we’ll be here when the little monster has arrived.”

“Steven Rogers you will  _ not _ call my child a monster,” Laura says, but there’s no heat to it. It’s been the general nickname for all of the Barton kids before they’ve been born.

Clint comes over and pats Steve on the shoulder once before crouching in front of Laura.

“How’s it going, sweetie?”

Laura releases Steve’s hand to make a crude gesture at Clint, who shrugs and seems to roll with it. 

He says, “They’ve got a room ready for us, if you’re good to go.”

Steve and Clint help Laura up, and Steve watches the too of them move through the doors that divide the waiting room from the rest of the maternity ward with the help of a nurse.

By the wall with the window, Bucky has pulled Cooper into his lap and is letting the boy explain the plot of his book to him.  Steve goes and sits in the chair beside the couch that holds Thor and Lila, who have moved on to playing Concentration 64. Their topic seems to be animals, and Steve listens to them until Thor slips up and repeats “horse.” Lila jumps up, her hands in the air, and runs a victory lap around the room.

Thor stares after her for a moment, smiling, before turning to Steve. His smile widens. 

“Hello, handsome,” Thor says, and pulls Steve in for a kiss. Steve savors it for a long moment until Bucky coughs obnoxiously loud. Steve considers flipping him off, but that would set a bad example for the kids, so he just pulls back and touches the tips of his fingers to Thor’s cheek.

“You haven’t shaved recently,” he remarks. 

“Yes,” Thor says, pulling Lila into his lap and she comes flying back in their direction. “I was thinking of growing out my beard again.”

Steve can definitely work with that.

“Are you going to grow a beard too, Uncle Steve?” Lila asks. She tilts her head to the side, either like a bird or her Auntie Nat. Both are apt comparisons, in Steve’s mind.

“Well…” Steve draws out, pretending to think. Then he pounces, tickling her tummy until she shrieks with laughter. Thank god the waiting room is empty. He stops after a minute so she doesn’t get too worked up. “I dunno. Do you think I’d look good with a beard, Lila bean?”

“Not as good as Uncle Tony,” she decides. Steve takes offense on principle. 

On Thor’s other side, Cooper looks up from his book. He asks, “Are you allowed to have long hair and a beard? Doesn’t that go against the rules?”

Bucky mutters  _ Jesus Christ _ into his palm as Thor turns to face Cooper, expression serious. “There’s no rule against it. Anyone can have long hair or short hair, a beard or no beard, no matter what their gender is. Your Uncle Bucky has long hair, and he often has stubble.”

Cooper considers this for a moment before saying, “Okay. That makes sense.” And then he goes back to his book.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief. He knows Clint and Laura have been raising their kids to be open minded, and goodness knows their friend group is less than traditional in many ways, but it’s still hard to know how kids will react when they’re introduced to a new concept.

“Uncle Steve,” Lila says, “will you braid my hair? You always know the  _ best _ braids.”

“Of course, Lila bean,” he tells her, lifting her from Thor’s lap into his. He turns her so she’s facing forward and pulls the elastic from her hair. “You know, I learned how to braid when I was a kid, because Uncle Bucky has three sisters and he never wanted to help them with their hair…”

Steve tells his story, with lots of contradicting information provided by Bucky, as he twists a fancy waterfall braid into Lila’s hair. When he’s done, Thor takes a picture with his phone to show Lila. Delighted, Lila gives Steve a hug and demands that he braids Bucky’s hair, which he does, ignoring Bucky’s complaints that he’s pulling too hard. Not one to be left out, Thor sits on the ground at Steve’s feet and asks for his own braid. Steve takes his time with Thor, spending so long just combing his fingers through Thor’s hair that Lila eventually complains and takes it upon herself to tell Steve which styles to use.

Time passes agonizingly slowly, after that. Laura’s mother arrives and, after greeting her grandchildren, joins Laura and Clint in their room. They help the kids with their homework though, at seven and nine, it isn’t too involved to begin with. Sam and Nat arrive a little before seven, hand in hand and bearing pizzas and an assortment of snacks. Nat, upon seeing that everyone else is rocking a cool hairstyle, withholds pizza from Steve until he agrees to braid her hair as well.

Lila starts to get stir crazy soon after, hyped up on the candy Bucky gave her despite—or perhaps because of—Sam’s warnings. One of the nurses takes pity on them and lets them know about the hospital garden, so Nat and Sam volunteer to take Lila to run around until she tires herself out. Steve, Thor, and Bucky stay, Bucky coloring quietly with Cooper. 

Steve stands and takes a few laps around the room. Once he’s feeling less cramped, he sits beside Thor on the sofa and leans into his side. Thor shifts to stretch his arm out on the top of the couch cushions behind Steve’s shoulders.

“How are you holding up?” Thor asks, his voice rumbling through his chest.

“I’m tired,” Steve admits, and then adds, even though he knows it’s only his anxiety, “and I’m worried for Laura.”

Thor hums and doesn’t dismiss Steve’s anxiety entirely, which Steve appreciates, even though he knows it's  unfounded. “She’s strong, and she’s done this before. I have no doubt she and the baby will be alright.”

From the table, Bucky quips, “Now Clint, on the other hand…”

Thor laughs, and the two brainstorm all the ways Laura’s threatening to get back at Clint, staying (mostly) appropriate for young ears. Steve relaxes and lets their voices lull him somewhat.

* * *

Nat and Sam return about a half an hour after that, Nat holding a sleeping Lila propped on her hip. Nat has always been Lila’s favorite, and the feeling is definitely mutual. Sam joins Bucky and Cooper at the table, already making a joke at Bucky’s expense, as Nat comes and sits in the chair beside Steve. She shifts Lila so the girl is cradled in her lap.

“Tuckered herself out?” Steve asks.

“Yep,” Nat says, brushing back Lila’s hair from where it’s coming loose from the braid. “She and Uncle Sammy played tag for a  _ long time _ .”

Cooper fights it for a while, his head drooping as he tries to read, but eventually he falls asleep around nine, curled up in Bucky’s lap.

Sam produces a deck of cards and a rules sheet from his jacket pocket and asks, “Anyone up for a game of Shanghai rummy?”

It’s brilliant, and Steve could kiss him for thinking of it. Shanghai is engaging enough to take their attention off the waiting, and it’ll take ages to finish. Nat does kiss him, when Sam gets close enough that she can without jostling Lila.

Thor drags over a table so Bucky and Nat can participate without moving, but Bucky bows out because Cooper has wrapped himself around his arm. So the four of them play while Bucky watches, and that’s how they pass most of the night.

Bucky falls asleep sometime during round four, his head drooping low enough that his chin touches Cooper’s forehead. His neck's going to be killing him, once he wakes up.

Steve is losing, quite badly, by the time they get to round eight. Nat and Sam are  _ ruthless _ when it comes to buys because they’re assholes, and Thor has the most ridiculous luck with drawing the cards he needs. Also, Steve is just really bad at most card games.

Nat wins, because she almost always wins. It’s well after midnight at this point. Sam and Nat are making noise about pulling up Netflix on one of their phones, if they can remember where they left their charger, but Steve doesn’t want to watch one of their crappy house hunting shows. He throws his legs over Thor’s, pillows his head on Thor’s shoulder, and lets himself drift off.

* * *

The doctor wakes them all closer to dawn than midnight. Steve thinks he’s heard the kids wake up and fall asleep a few times each; he took Cooper to the bathroom earlier, so that Bucky wouldn’t be woken up again.

“Are you here for the Bartons?” someone asks. Steve startles and smacks his hand against the arm of the couch. 

Around him, everyone else grumbles their way into awareness. The doctor waits, patient and amused, until Steve thinks to say, “Yeah, yeah—how are they?”

“They’re doing very well,” she says. “Laura is asleep and Clint is holding the baby, but he asked for you to come in, if you’d like.”

The general consensus, of course, is a resounding  _ yes. _ They decide to bring Cooper and Lila but not wake them yet. Thor gathers Cooper so Bucky can stand and Nat shifts Lila so she can carry her. As a group, they follow the doctor through the doors and toward Laura’s room.

Steve holds the door for everyone and steps into the room last.

Laura, as the doctor said, is asleep, as is her mother in one of the chairs. Clint stands looking out the window, his arms held up against his chest. He turns when he hears them, and in his arms is a tiny bundle of white blanket.

“Guys,” he says, beaming, “I’d like you to meet Nathaniel Pietro Barton.”

Bucky and Sam, unencumbered by children, step forward first. Off to one side, Nat sniffs. When Steve glances at her she flips him off with her free hand and pretends valiantly like she isn't tearing up.

Clint passes Nathaniel to Sam, and he and Bucky coo at him until they’ve had their fill. Clint takes Lila from Nat and they have a quiet conversation before she swoops in to steal the baby away from her husband. 

Cooper wakes up and asks to be let down. He goes to see his father first, and then his new baby brother. Nat crouches until he’s satisfied with what he sees. Cooper goes and, with Sam’s help, clambers up into the hospital bed, careful not to disturb his mom, where he promptly falls asleep again. 

Steve hangs back, pressing his hand between Thor’s shoulder blades, and watches Nat stare down at what seems to be her new favorite person in the world. Steve can’t blame her.

It takes a long while for Nat to be ready to pass Nathaniel along, but eventually she gives him up to Steve. 

Steve arranges the baby to hold him securely and then—

He falls in love.

He does this every time: it’s what happened with Cooper, and Lila, and Becca’s kids and Sadie’s too. Steve knows, without a doubt, that he’ll do the same thing in the future if anyone else he knows has children. Hell, if he and Thor get to the point where they decide to have kids of their own, he already knows they’ll instantly be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Nathaniel gurgles and opens unfocused, gray eyes.

Steve sighs happily and says, "Hey there bud. It's nice to meet you."

Thor wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and leans in. He kisses Steve’s cheek before looking down and saying, “He has his mother’s good looks.”

“And thank god for that,” Clint says dryly.

Bucky and Sam immediately take the opportunity to rib Clint about that. Steve stays out of it, content to hold the baby for as long as Nathaniel—and the others—allows him. 

Soon, Laura and the kids will wake up, and Nathaniel will need to be fed. Laura’s mother will go home, maybe with Lila and Cooper, and Clint will probably take a much needed shower. He imagines that someone will go on a coffee and breakfast run, and eventually they’ll all go home and let the Barton family settle in with their new addition. 

But for now, Sam, Bucky, and Nat gather close to one another and talk quietly. Clint sits in other chair by Laura’s bed, holding his daughter. And Steve adjusts his hold on Nathaniel, leans against his boyfriend, and enjoys the fact that he’s here with them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated but never required <3
> 
> Read on,  
> Skats


End file.
